Just an Accident
by LifexTimexDeath
Summary: The future of Wu seems bright as the battle of Yi Ling is tipped towards their favour. Everything seems to be going so well for all, except one young warrior who makes the biggest mess for himself, one he can never back away from.
1. What happens

"It's almost over," Lu Xun thought, he watched as the flames spread over the battlefield, raising hell on the enemies' morale. He watched the soldiers as they scrambled away in all directions as they tried to escape the fire, Shu's forces were in pieces.

Xun drew his sabers, pointing at the towering castle with one blade, "Now attack, while the enemy is vulnerable!" he shouted, strength and confidence bubbling inside of him. He felt the soldiers around him tense with anticipation as they saw their enemy confused and in ruins.

"You heard the boy!" Sun Quan added drawing his own sword, "Attack!" Instantly, the tides of men surged forward, battle cries filled the night sky and rose like the specks of burning ash. Xun charged as well, his superiors following on horseback.

He was excited, this battle will be Wu's victory, tonight will belong to the glory of the Wu kingdom! One step closer to the peaceful land, ruled under Wu as he had dreamed of, soon the chaos will end.

Suddenly a war cry echoed over the waves of soldiers, shattering the scene was a Shu general crazy with rage, mowing through the crowd.

"You will pay for your injustice!" Ma Chao roared over the dying screams of the men he cut down. Lu Xun met his attack with his own, sending them into a deadlock, he winced from the shock as their weapons clashed, the impact sending vibrations down his body. This man was so much stronger than him, but, he was not ready to let this minor pain frighten him into submission. He looked over to see Sun Quan rushing on his horse to his aid.

"My lord, continue attacking the castle, I will handle Ma Chao myself!" Xun called over to his leader.

"He is too strong for you, let the other's handle this," he replied, Lu Xun looked at his adversary, seeing the man grin insanely, the golden head of a dragon on his helm glinted in the light of the fire, like it had come to life. Xun knew that he was much weaker than Ma Chao, but…he had to prove he could do it.

"It's now or never, win the battle and we will all return home safely," he looked pleadingly at his leader, "Please, Lord Sun Quan, I can do this. Sun Quan gave in, hearing the truth in the boy's words, if he could defeat Liu Bei quickly, it would ensure the remaining soldiers' safety.

"Promise me, that if he becomes too much for you, you will run as fast as you can and return to the main camp," Quan said as he quickly rode away with the rest of the men, disappearing into the burning castle. Suddenly, Ma Chao broke the deadlock and threw the boy back, Xun cried out a little as he skidded into the ground.

"Aw, no one here to protect you, little one," Ma Chao taunted sneering at the pitiful form of Lu Xun, man he is tiny, he thought at the back of his mind. Xun picked himself up, and stood straight trying to seem more intimidating, mustering all his courage, the young strategist challenged the enemy General, "Your days will end by my blade, Ma Chao, prepare to die!" He took his stance.

Ma Chao grunted at him, "Such a cocky kid."

Lu Xun charged, and with swift grace, slashed at the man hoping to at least split his head in two. The much stronger man, skillfully blocked the attack, Xun rebounded and made a piercing move at his heart, and missed, his blade swept aside with the huge spear and with an open palm, Ma Chao struck the young man in the chest, sending him flying back into the ground.

"He's fast," Ma Chao thought, "In less than five seconds he manages to make two strikes at me." He watched as Xun spluttered on the ground, trying to recover from the crippling blow, "Too bad, he's not strong enough."

Xun heaved himself up from the ground once again, he cursed his lack of strength but still, no need to give in he'll just have to try harder, returning to his stance, he charged again, with a battle cry echoing all around them. Suddenly, he slipped…no seriously he slipped!

The blood on the ground failed to soak into the fire scorched earth, making a vast puddle in Xun's path. But he had failed to notice and one moment he felt his legs give way from underneath and the air rushed past him as he soared towards the enemy officer.

"Eh?" was all he could utter before his lips were completely sealed, with Ma Chao's who had by chance was too shocked seeing Xun slip to at least block this. Both men tumbled to the ground.

"What the?" Lu Xun wondered when he felt a foreign wet sensation in his mouth and gingerly opened his eyes to find himself staring into Ma Chao's who was as wide as they possibly be given his smaller pair. Lying on top of the man, he realized why he felt strange.

"Gya!" Xun cried and detached himself and scrambled back as quickly as his panicking mind would allow, his hand over his mouth. He stared back, horrified by what had happened, his face turning from almost pure white to a rose red getting deeper by the second while he felt himself getting dizzier with his brain trying to process everything at one go, while the other General froze plainly on the spot, brain failed to process anything at all, functioning like a bad train crash.

"I-I'm sorry…!" Xun said pathetically, blushing furiously and immediately got to his feet, snatched up his fallen hat and ran, this is the worst thing that distinguished officer like him had had to mess up on. What an embarrassing accident! Meanwhile the shocked Ma Chao was left sitting awkwardly on the ground staring as the young boy quickly escaped. He broke the silence as he grunted and got up from the bloody grass, dusted himself off and rubbed the back of his neck while sighing, "Why'd he apologize?"

Unknown to the strategist, his plan had worked and Wu had obtained victory upon cornering Liu Bei, but at the last moment he had managed to escape with what remained of his army. Lu Xun had not heard the laughter, or cries of joy that resounded over the battlefield, he was too busy wondering how he was going to explain his strange behavior if they noticed, how Ma Chao was still alive which they'd also eventually discover and if he should go back and perhaps finish the fight.

"I'm not strong enough anyway…" Xun mumbled, he stopped, realizing that meant only one thing to his superiors, he had ran, which was technically true!

"Agh, I can't think about this!" he exclaimed, his head in his hands like he'd gone insane.

"Lu Xun!"

Xun turned to see his lord Sun Quan riding towards him, beaming with achievement, and he seemed relieved to see Lu Xun. After all, he was Wu's only strategist after Lu Meng and Zhou Yu.

"My Lord!"

"I'm glad you are safe, good news, we are victorious thanks to you. You fire attack had Liu Bei cornered, we were able to defeat him easily, though he has escaped, Wu is ever closer to realizing the dream thanks to you!" Quan said happily, praising Lu Xun's cleverness, he felt that soon this boy would be like Yu after he had more experience. Xun plastered a shaky smile on his face, he had meant it but found it difficult to even look his leader straight in the eye, not after what had happened, still plaguing his young mind. Quan had noticed this and felt a little concern through the joy, perhaps he had run into trouble, he assumed.

"What's wrong, you look paler than usual, are you sick, hurt?" he asked. Xun blushed an even deeper red over his paleness and shook his dead fervently.

"I-I am fine, we must return for this will be a long night of celebration."

Quan nodded, accepting the boy's answer, he felt he should leave it, for now. It would be more preferable to everyone if nothing was to ruin the mood tonight. He rode away, letting Xun follow at his own pace.

"Don't think to much now, while the battle is over try and enjoy it," he called back. Xun smiled as best he could and smiled, "I wish you knew why I can't stop thinking," he said under his breath and looked down at his feet, it seemed he had a lot more to think about than the rest of Wu.

Shu forces were sullen and had lost their motive to fight along with their leader, Liu Bei now sat alone in his tent, lost in his defeat, his hopes dashed. The pain from the wound in his soldier had been unpredictable, now and then it would fade until it was almost unnoticeable and then sometimes, the cut would sear with pain, unbearable to the point of numbness. It was as the healer had feared, the wound was infected. Spread throughout his body into Liu Bei's arm and coursing through his veins like black blood. It was too late, the virus would soon completely consume him.

However, Liu Bei had ordered everyone including his brothers no to mourn until after his death, only when he was no longer there to order everyone around were they allowed to act as they wished. Many obeyed but even Xing Cai's father Zhang Fei had a hard time trying to hold back even the smallest of tears, which the observant Bei would always catch and scold him for it.

Ma Chao, felt a little guilty that instead of thinking about his days with his patient Lord and his sworn loyalty to him, his mind always went back to the young warrior from Wu. He was not as sad as he would have liked to be but he was to caught up contemplating about his so called vendetta on all of Wu to notice.

"Ah, who am I kidding, of course I hate them!" he muttered, frustrated with himself, "They're all idiots!"

"Who are you talking to?" a little girl's voice piped up, Ma Chao made a funny noise when he heard it and shot a glance back to see one of his fellow officers.

"X-Xing Cai! What the hell are you doing here?" he spluttered, turning a little red around the ears.

"Yeesh, Chao, language. Nothing just taking a little walk to clear out my mind until I heard you talking to yourself," she said giggling a little at remembering how funny the supposedly cold man looked when he was talking down to his feet. Ma Chao snorted, a little annoyed at her for watching then sneaking up on him.

"Xing Cai, you know how much I hate pranks."

"I wasn't putting a prank on you, I just thought I should give you a little scare now and then," Cai answered innocently, behind her maturity, her devilish feminine side began to show through the adult layers.

"That's the same thing!" Chao sighed and turned away, "Why don't you go back, I'm sure your father is looking for you."

Suddenly, Xing Cai was quiet, and he realized that she wasn't in a good mood, the reason why she had come out here. He looked back at her to see her dark eyes downcast and her usual happy smile had melted away, revealing the sadness beneath. Under her thick dark lashes, tears began to glitter their way to her eyes.

"Cai?"

"He's…too depressed…to be looking for me. It's been the same since Yi Ling."

"Cai…"

"I understand though, his brother is dying so, it's natural right?" She looked up at him, her beautiful, child-like face contorted with tears, Cai clenched her fists tighter and slammed straight into Chao's steel armor.

"RIGHT?"

"Xing Cai, it's…"

"So strange, I always told him I'd be fine and didn't need any help, it's now when father can't even speak to me that I need him the most," she sobbed, trying to laugh at the irony, but only coming out as a louder cry, "What an idiot, I'm all I can do is annoy others!"

"Cai, that's not true, he still cares for you of course," Ma Chao said nervously as he tried to force out those words, assurance and comfort were a weak point.

"How do you know?"

"I, well, I-" Chao stammered uncertainly and took a deep breath, turning his gaze to the sky for the answer.

Then he remembered his father, how he'd seem down for a whole day, then at the end, he'd always come into his room and say, "Sorry, son. Daddy's a big idiot, so it's not your fault. Okay?"

"Sure dad, I believe you" he'd reply sarcastically.

"Grr, headlock!"

" His father always made him laugh, despite being unable to change, getting on his nerves sometimes, he'd always come back. That's my Dad, Chao thought.

"Give him time, don't worry," he said, patting the girl's head, "My father used to say that."

Cai stepped away rubbing her eyes, she laughed nervously, as she smeared the tears from her face, "I must look so mature now don't I?"

"Eh, the look suits you," Ma Chao laughed. Cai was surprised at his sudden change in personality, she wondered if he hit his head during the battle, but felt that it didn't matter Cai laughed too and punched him in the arm, she liked him this way.

"Thanks, so anything interesting happen, I never got around to asking," she said regaining her bubbly cheerfulness. Sweat drop.

Ma Chao was brought back to the dreaded image, he still remembered how the little Wu felt against him. Crap, he thought.

"Nothing so far," he lied, fingers crossed, what a mess…


	2. happens

It had been an awkward celebration that night, Xun found himself too distracted to hear what was going on, his mind wandered so much, many had noticed and were worried. But despite their concerns they felt it would be best to leave the boy staring into nothing, perhaps he was thinking about the next strategy, after all he was a very hard worker.

"_Relax, Lu Xun,_" Sun Quan had said that night he draped his arm heavily over the strategist's, breath heavy with alcohol the boy could almost retch, but he forced a smile struggling a little under the weight of his arm alone, "_The day is ours and the time of Wu is at hand, think no more and savor this victory, come let yourself go!_" Lu Xun politely refused and said that he was just happy that everyone was happy, but he was a little tired. He lied a little saying he had maybe overdone it and asked to be excused.

"_Well…_" Quan noted staring into the boy's face with hilarious seriousness, his eyes had crossed when he failed to gain focus and Xun had to stop himself from giggling, "_You are…looking a bit…hic…shaky. Oh wait there's two of you, hic!_" Xun unwound his leader's arm from his neck and chuckled, "_Well my Lord, excuse me, please continue and enjoy yourself,_" he said bowing and left the hall, his drunken Lord was too far gone to register what he just said, shrugged and went back to drink more wine.

That night, Xun lay in bed but couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning but to no avail, he sighed restlessly, it had to be later than night now morning must be approaching. He shut his eyes but the image was still vivid in his mind, the moment so real he thought it wasn't over, it was so disturbing he had to open his eyes again.

Suddenly he heard marching outside the door, surprised he looked towards the door, it couldn't be that they'd march when everyone is asleep? Xun realized it was well into the day, he had slept but not too well, the dream made him restless. He knew so from the fallen bedcovers, and, his awkward position, his body was no longer aligned with the bed but lying horizontally, his head dangling over the edge. No wonder his head hurt.

"Ohh," he grumbled and slid off. He stood rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to smooth away the aching, it half-worked.

He had overslept, but no one had come to wake him up, he was a little glad of that, it would have been more than awkward if anyone had found him in such a way, but yet he couldn't help but think it was strange. Consideration, perhaps, he wondered.

Hastily, he pushed the night-clothes over his shoulders, letting them fall to the ground with a sigh and made his way over to the chest where his other clothes lay along with his weapons. Even if no one came he figured it would be best to get ready as soon as possible.

"Hey, Lu Xun, are you awake?" a familiar voice startled him and he could hear the heavy flap of the tent as someone entered rudely. Xun turned to see the annoying pirate standing nonchalantly at the door, his hands behind his head, but still hadn't noticed the naked boy with his eyes closed.

"I completely forgot to wake you up, you missed an important meeting, but hey, if it makes you feel any better, I can-,whoa!" Just as Xun was about to make a grab for the bed sheets to cover himself, the Gan Ning had opened his eyes and caught a good look at him.

"GAN NING!" Xun yelled and threw a jar and a few useless scrolls at the pirate who quickly scrambled out of the tent like a tiger had bit him, two of the scrolls got him and the jar smashed against his forehead, luckily, Gan Ning's head was harder than a rock.

"Right, right, I'll just wait out here," he mumbled to himself and leaned against the post by the door.

He yanked his clothes on, still enraged by Gan Ning's ill-mannered action, that was exactly why he always got in so much trouble, enemy or allies alike, he was just far too stupid and too pig-headed, always running straight into things. Xun was still blushing wildly when he left his tent, taken back to find the big guy had been waiting for him by the door, but composed himself and merely fixed Ning a cold gaze.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry, don't need to act like that," he said, looking at the young man apologetically. Instead of saying any more, Xun glared at him some more and stalked away towards the main tent.

"Hey, hey, I said I was sorry!" Gan Ning trudged on after him, a little reluctant to go near the tent since he failed to do what he was asked. Lu Xun waited by the door while the guard on duty had gone in to alert his superiors of the young strategist's presence. He was completely ignoring the former pirate still standing there by him. Gan Ning swallowed nervously, what could he say after what happened since sorry didn't seem to cut it. Commenting on the weather seemed a bit stupid but he tried it anyway, Gan Ning received nothing as a response. He tried complimenting the boy instead, "You look, uh great today," he said, which hit the wrong button and Xun started blushing again, he shook his head and threw an evil look at Ning.

"Ok, I shut up."

The guard returned and bowed to let him pass, Xun uttered a quick thank you before slipping in.

"I'm sorry I didn't attend this morning's meeting, sir, what have I missed?"

"Ah, Lu Xun!" Sun Quan greeted, he turned from Zhou Tai to him. Xun wondered if he had caught them at a bad time.

"I was just about to send Zhou Tai over with a record of this morning, since Gan Ning was too busy," he said throwing a disappointed look in the unruly pirate's direction, who quickly looked away pretending he didn't see it. Quan beckoned to the boy to come forward an handed a scroll to him, "This contains the detail of the battle, the number of men we've lost and the morale but thankfully that is high since we managed to win. It also has the details for the next battle against Cao Cao's son at He Fei."

"Against Wei? But my Lord I thought we had an alliance with them?"

"Yes but, rumor has it that they have been conspiring against us, I'm not surprised, I thought as much that Cao Cao had other plans than a lifelong alliance, that is why we must set out against them," Sun Quan declared, Xun bowed in agreement.

"Yes, sir!"

—C—

Liu Bei, at this point, couldn't move anymore, he lay in his death bed, occasionally talking to his visiting officers and his brother especially. But the infection had drained his strength so much he could only talk for a few minutes before needing to sleep again. Zhang Fei had visited him the most, usually ending with outburst that involved a childhood oath, met by a weak shush and scolding.

Ma Chao had visited often too, but not as much as Fei, usually it involved asking casual things like how his lord was or if there was anything he needed. Sometimes he asked for advice too, most of them a weak link to the incident. Chao could never really summon up the courage to ask anything that might bring up too much, just in case it got out. But today, he would do it…maybe. Frustrated, Chao decided to drag it on for just a little longer, he sighed, it could probably take days again.

But before he could think up another suitable course of action, a soldier walked up to him bowing, "Our Lord wishes to speak to you."

At a time like this, he summons me, Chao exclaimed mentally, and I'm surprised he didn't call for Zhang Fei, what on earth could he want?

"Of course, I shall go immediately," Chao replied dismissing the man, bowing, he left.

Feeling a little apprehensive, Ma Chao took his time getting to Liu Bei's tent door, inching forward little by little like a thief at work.

"Cut out the act Ma Chao, I can see you from here," came a voice, Chao could hear the chuckle behind it.

"Yes sir," he shot up straight and walked in like a plank, Bei sighed and beckoned him to sit in the chair by him. Chao accepted and plunked down on the wood, seeing Liu Bei was a little upsetting, his eyes were sunken like something dead but not quite yet and his skin went from pale to a disgusting color thanks to the virus. It broke out too, black patches and redness increased since he last saw his Lord.

"No need to look like that, I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Sorry sir, just a little nervous since it is rare for you to have called for me," Chao explained a little embarrassed by his behavior, rubbing the back of his head. Liu Bei watched curiously as he noticed the change in the officer, he had realized this ever since he first visited. Apart from the fact that he now seemed much more sociable and friendly unlike his usual quietly cold self, Chao seemed to possess a dilemma, something was on his mind but he definitely was not willing to share it. Not before.

"I noticed you seem…uncertain. Something has been plaguing your mind?" It sounded like a question but anyone unable to hear the statement behind it would be a fool. Chao swallowed the lump in his throat. His hands resting on his lap clenched until pain was biting into them, too jittery to realize the red marks left behind.

"Well, uh…" Liu Bei laughed, the tension in the air suddenly swirled around and rushed out the door along with the wind.

"Take your time, Ma Chao, just keep in mind that you can trust me."

Damn it I know that but can I trust you not to laugh yourself to death, Chao gritted, "Maybe later."

Bei nodded acceptingly, his smile though weak and pained was at least warm, "I'd also like you to know that, thank you, for having served Shu so loyally, even though the reason is clear, I want you to go and fulfill your wishes. If you wish to leave the army after I am gone, you may." His Lord was letting him go, to avenge his father's death? An offer too tempting to resist, he had been waiting to be free to do whatever he wanted, challenge whomever he wanted. Find Cao Cao whenever he wished. He had joined only for a chance to fight the murderer and take revenge for the village, his family destroyed under his tyranny, for justice. He wanted to accept it but…he felt he still had his duty, still owing to Liu Bei and all of Shu for so much, he felt attached to them like one big family. He peered down at his hands. Besides, he still had something to work out.

"Hey, do people have to be your enemy just because everyone says so?"

Liu Bei paused wondering what this question could possibly be about, but that didn't matter, after all the General looked to him for an honest answer.

"Well, that just depends, it's different for everyone. I…fought only to realize the dream my brothers and I shared, who knows how many innocent lives I've cut down with that sword," he answered pointing to the steel blade glinting in the corner of the room, "Perhaps, if I had stopped I may have found that most of these people fight only for duty, it makes me sad too, wondering if there was a possibility a few of them may have made great friends." Chao's heart jumped for some reason, the kind of excitement that came when he had found what he had been looking for, an answer. He could feel his head spinning in wonder, a sensation a lot like one twirling around in a field of flowers…which was very unmanly for a guy like him.

"Why have you found a friend on the battlefield?" Chao snapped out of the daze and did his best to hold back the heat that slowly crept up to his face, too bad in reality the feat was impossible and Liu Bei noticed immediately.

"Oh, is it a girl? I heard Wu sends women into battle by their own request, they really must learn not to give in to their demands, terrible things happen if too many beauties are found helpless, I can't control everything my men do," he said, tapping a finger against his chin as he went in deep thought, mostly to do with if he should allow some of the extremely lovesick soldiers go home at least lest any atrocities take place.

"Oh, that reminds me, I wonder how my lady Shang Xiang is doing, I do miss her very much," he continued to ramble on while Ma Chao turned away to hide his tomato-red face, did his lord even consider his own words?

A-atrocities? Did the little Wu warrior count?

Startled when he heard his lord cough violently, he rushed to ease some of his convulsions. The talk had gone on a bit longer than he could take, it was time for him to take his rest. Gently Chao laid him down slowly on the bed so the pain couldn't worsen, as soon as his head rested firmly on the pillow, Chao pulled the covers over his chest until it reached his chin. Liu Bei thanked him weakly.

"Rest my Lord, I pray you will recover."

"Heh, I don't think I will be coming back from this one but thank you," Liu Bei chuckled, "Oh I hope all goes well for you."

What could he have meant by those words? The great Ma Chao could only guess.


	3. and gets worse!

After Chao had left, Liu Bei tried to rest, which failed. Instead he evaluated all of the changes in his officers, it was all he could do after the infection drained his health, making him bed-ridden. Despite being unable to go out on his own, he still loved the company of the people he had come to know so well, who had fought alongside of him until the end. In the end he had a lot to be thankful for.

Guan Yu was thoroughly missed, it was his death that made Bei go crazy with vengeance, swearing revenge on Sun Quan in his name. But now, he was thankful to Wu for giving him a rude but much needed awakening from his anger, although Wei's contribution was not really appreciated. Wu had also opened his eyes to the precious times in Shu, what he really should have noticed before, thankful for the time the wound would allow him to truly appreciate his people. Most of those feelings went back to his beloved Shang Xiang, Bei knew that she really cared for him but in the end it was his own fault, now he was dying.

He felt very sorry for his sworn brother Zhang Fei who had a lot to grieve for, wishing he didn't have to leave him behind to suffer. I have to say something to him somehow, but what, I have yet to know, he thought, remembering how on several occasions Fei's daughter cried, I wish I didn't have to leave such a mess. He propped himself up, using nearly all his strength.

He thought back to the few times Xing Cai had confessed to him that Ma Chao had supported her when she broke down once and began to freely talk about how much like a big brother he seemed. A very interesting description for Ma Chao to fit into, Liu Bei mused.

Yes indeed Ma Chao had changed an awful lot, he could remember that very day and from then on until now when he first served the Shu army. He was a cold boy at first, never responding to much and very, very rarely smiling or showing warmth. After all, his village was razed to the ground and his whole family had been killed by Cao Cao, he couldn't be blamed for his ways. But now, everyone must have seen it, he seemed to be dazed more often, lost in thought and even blushed in front of Bei. Here Liu Bei couldn't be modest about his keen observation, he knew that something had come up during the battle, most likely to have met someone interesting. A friend was a possibility, but a nice girl seemed more like it, perhaps a female soldier, Wu really did let their people have their way too much, the way he blushed so much when Bei had mentioned the topic could not be more of an indication even if it wanted. What a miracle, Bei thought excitedly, Chao might have finally found someone to warm him up!

Ah, he felt like a grandpa for some reason, thinking about these things made him feel older.

He slid back down again, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, he wondered just how they would manage without him. He wished he could see his beloved again. Closing his eyes, he could hear marching outside but also people talking animatedly to each other, even some laughter, almost like the old times in Han, he thought, perhaps I should write a letter to mistress Shang Xiang.

—C—

Though only several days had passed, time seem to drag in Ma Chao's world ranging from months to years, and he didn't like it, any of it. Niether did he enjoy the pounding in his chest that seem to strike without warning and without reason, it hurt like hell. The pang of pain that shot through him was burning with urge, a desire, for what he didn't know, or, he didn't dare find out, perhaps somewhere in the back of his screwed up mind, Chao was sure he knew but left it hoping for it to fade.

As more days passed, it only proved to worsen and he found himself staring out beyond the camp like he wanted to follow where his gaze went to, outside.

"If you want you may leave the camp for a while, I'm sure you'd love to go explore," Liu Bei suggested, but Chao could hear a little chuckle behind it, the old man seemed to have an idea on his mind, "Just promise you'll be careful." Ok now he sounded like a doting parent.

Ma Chao wondered if Bei realized he had changed as well, in fact, if anyone hyad noticed they would have told him. The Shu leader lifted one weary arm and pointed towards the mountains, "The Wu reside there for the moment so keep an eye out."

"For enemies?" Bei didn't answer instead the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled suggestively, Chao figured he wouldn't be getting any answer any day, so he got up bowed thanking his lord and left for the morning air.

Actually being in the mountains was a lot more comfortable than in the mainlands, at least the air wasn't heavy, especially when any man needed to wear armor, he didn't need to feel like he was wearing ten sheets and running while having hot air blowing at him, how could anyone fight like that. Wu probably didn't have the luxury of living anywhere but mainlands, if Chao had heard right, they were smack by the sea where the air would be at its worst, drenched in water vapour and heat.

Thinking about it, he remembered just how little clothes most of them wore, some without sleeves and some with shorts and few with real armor, it hardly made sense.

Then Chao felt blood rushing all over him and to his face, the little Wu strategist wore an extremely distracting outfit to battle, armbands that covered his forearms but no sleeves, his long but skimpy light robe if memory served the Shu officer right, was red and trailed behind the boy, tapered at the end like two tails, swallow tails. And the robe was open, if there had been a decent undershirt beneath it, then there might not have any thing else to mentally quarrel over, but no, the undershirt was short! Too short! Exposing the boys navel and only covering his chest, could it be anymore distracting? Ma Chao rubbed his temples keeping his eyes trailed on the forest ground for branches, his feet kicked up leaves and dirt making quite a lot of noise for the animals.

Yes he could remember the boy's face, it was just as they said, beautiful and clear like the finest jade and more, almost phenomenal, how even though he was close to his twenties this warrior could look like a child, a sweet innocent little boy if not a girl. His body was small, rendering it vulnerable and weak. Chao looked back at the match, how it was so easy to toss the young man back and how light it was when he had tripped over on top of him. How adorable he was when he blushed and pushed out the apology before scrambling away, Ma Chao cursed as the thought of the strategist sent shivers up his spine. He really should stop daydreaming about the wrong things.

He trudged on ahead past the trees that towered over and spread their branches like arms to the heavens, the birds were not quiet and sang loudly together like a little orchestra of nature. It was sweet and calming, but the thought of birds only served to bring the image back to the Shu officer and he did not like the feeling of resisting an urge.

* * ) * *

Ma Chao did not know how much time had passed since he escaped the busy life of the main camp to avoid conversation with anyone else. He just kept walking further and further into the wilderness.

I have to stop before I lose my sense of direction, he thought as he reached the river. It flowed freely and somewhat quietly down the mountain, sunlight reflecting of it gave the impression of dancing light spirits playing just above the water. It looked nice and cool, a calming sight.

Ma Choa approached a wide pool, opening out at the base of a waterfall, bamboo branches dipped out from both sides in front of it as the water brushed past, it was the most beautiful scenery. Smiling Chao reached down and scooped up some water, washing his face and the stress away. Getting up from his knees, he started back to the camp when suddenly a soft splash made him froze. He squeezed his eyes shut praying that it was only a fish, he was in no mood to fight in a place like this. Specially not in the morning.

He gripped his spear harder and turned. No one was there, it was just the pool. He sighed in relief and slapped his head, "Just a fish, dumbass."

SPLASH!

A skinny figure broke the calm suface of the water and rose.

Whoever it was was turned away so the gaping, blushing, amazed yet horrified Ma Chao was not spotted. He was staring straight into the back of someone he really shouldn't see right now and like this was even more in appropriate timing. He wasn't sure if happening upon a girl bathing was bad or a guy bathing was worse but as far as hye was concerned, this was extremely bad.

He had none other than the little Wu warrior in his sights.

—C—

The past few nights had filled with disturbing dreams and often repeats of the stuff that happened that embarrassing night, and Lu Xun always woke up sweating in the morning. The clothes felt uncomfortable on him and the so called baths did not seem to calm him down though it washed of the films of sweat. Thankfully they had moved to the mountains where it was cooler and the air less heavy, best of all, after his curious wild side had brought him out to explore, he had found the perfect little spot to relax.

A little waterfall on the other side of the mountain with a pool at the bottom was filled with refreshingly cool water that constantly flowed in and then out down through a river.

Xun simply could not resist the appeal and began bathing there instead, the cool water washing away all his worries and sending him into dreams. At times he had risked falling asleep there but found that swimming through the wide pool kept him awake and active. He only hoped that he didn't disturb the natural life there too much.

His lord planned on attacking Wei next afer he found out they were plotting against them.

"Damn Cao Cao, always knew that he had something up his sleeve, as treacherous as ever I see," Sun Quan growled angrily, slamming his fist on the wooden desk, "That's it, before they can do harm to us, we must strike them first."

There were mutters and grunts in agreement, Lu Xun himself had kept quiet for most of the time, his hands hidden under the table and sitting meekly in the far corner. He was meant to be their top strategist after Zhou Yu and Lu Meng whom he both missed dearly, but he was inexperienced and didn't feel comfortable without his teachers around.

Snap out of it, they're all depending on you, he scolded himself but when he tried to meet his lords intense gaze with one like the other officers, he couldn't do it. Sweatdrop.

"We shall prepare for the battle in a fortnight and attack Wei at He Fei Castle!" his lord declared and turned to the young warrior, "Lu Xun, we need your help in planning the attack. What will be our first moves?"

Xun paused for a moment of thought before answering, "We shall infiltrate the castle from all three sides of the castle, it is fiercely defended so our only option is to take out the ones guarding the three great gates and force them open. Unfortunately there is a second wall after that and a single entrance lies right there," Xun said and pointed one slender finger at the center of the map of He Fei castle, "Some of Wei's strongest officers stand there so it would be difficult to invade without going through them. I suggest that we appoint some capable and observant men to search for another possible way in."

"Hmm, very good, you have learnt well from Yu and Meng, I expect no less from such a keen student as you. Let us hope that the snake Sima Yi will not realize what we're up to too quickly," Quan said turning back to the other men gathered around the great oak table, they nodded in approval, "We will carry out as planned and Cao Pi will be eliminated. Let us show the arrogant Wei, the power and unity of Wu! Fists were raised into the air as most of the generals gave a shout in unison.

Xun remained silent, watching them then turning his gaze out past the slit of the tent and into the starry night outside. Though they were to fight the Wei now, he knew that Shu would, eventually, mobalize what was left of their broken army against them. Xun realized that he may once again find the Shu general on the battlefield, but now, he wasn't sure if he could really fight him. Time would tell, only time.

_The water fell and flowed through the rocks as a river. The coolness splashed all over Xun's body, washing away all stress and tension, he could feel himself relaxing. Exhaling nervously against the reeds and bamboo he waded further into the pool, diving under the surface, the water brushed against his naked skin raising goosebumps and making Xun tingle all over. He settled on the mossy rock bed for a moment, closing his eyes to savor the sensations playing all over his bare body until his lungs cried out for air. _

_He stood, breaking the surface of the calm waters, he flicked some of the water from his eyes, pushing locks of soaking hair back._

_Xun crossed his arms over his bare chest, pullling his elbows back in to warm himself up a little, he shivered a little in the cold._

_Colorful little fish swam closer, wary of the human and then past him, nestling by the river grass and reeds._

_Everything was so peaceful here, Xun found himself always entranced by the simple but amzing beauty of this place alone. It only made him wish for the end of wars more, to protect his people and the sacredness of the land untouched by the cruel hand of war. This, was what he fought for and will continue to fight for until the end._

_Suddenly a soft rustle behind him disturbed the atmosphere and Xun froze, an animal, out here, is it a tiger, he panicked. He turned slowly, keeping his eyes down on the water and slowly trailed up to see the fabric of armor on a pair of feet. Slowly working their way up, his bright golden eyes met the dark brown ones of the Shu warrior. _

Xun woke up once again sweating profusely, disorientated and tense. What a dream, maybe somewhat of a nightmare, once again, his body was covered by the moisture and the heat made it even more oppressive He felt the immediate urge to bathe again by the waterfall but felt that it visiting the same spot would not be a wise idea, after all, the dream made him even more wary of water. He peeked outside. Light was just crawling over the peaks of the mountains, and Xun guessed that he was the first one to awaken. It would be hours before morning was to pass but he did not feel like sleeping again, not when he was this uncomfortable.

Ah, screw it, he thought and plucked his outfit from the chest. He would not change until he was clean again and Xun was tired of having to wash it all the time. He escaped through one of the small exit points and made his way to his favorite spot.

The chilly morning air nipped at his skin, turning the warm sweat cold, freezing him to the bone.

Eventually he arrived by the riverside and hastily undressed letting the sleep clothes fall to the forest ground.

One toe dipped into the water, it was cool and ripples spread where his body touched. Exhaling nervously, he steppes into the water, wading in slowly unti the water reached up to his waist.

It splashed all around him washing all the discomfort away. All but one uneasiness, what a strangely familiar feeling, déjà vu?

Then something made the reeds rustle behind him and Xun turned with dread, his gut telling him he knew what he would see next.

***(

There was the man, staring at the boy just as shocked. He began to sweat when he realized what an awfully vulnerable position the little warrior was in noting his nakedness and he could not deny, it turned him on.

But Ma Chao noticed the other warrior slowly backing up and reaching for the glinting steel that was his swords, so he wasn't that vulnerable after all. Chao could have praised the boy for being smart enough to bring his swords to such an isolated place but he knew, and he was sure Xun knew as well, that now it would make no difference. But Xun tried anyway.

He backed up very slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Chao's spear and one arm reaching back, feeling around for twin swords that lay somewhere on the bank. His other arm was covering his chest, he did not like people being able to see him whether it was friend or foe, man or woman, it did not help much but it at least made him feel a little less vulnerable.

His muscles were tensed as he watched the Shu officer, any sudden movement, as he had planned and he would run for his blades and try his best to get as close to camp before the warrior caught up to him. He knew he could not get away completely.

Chao was watching too, it was obvious that Xun was ready to run for it. He sighed mentally, he realized he'd have to move, eventually. But what to do when he caught the little red warrior? The blades glinted again and Xun was almost within reach of them. Suddenly Chao leapt from his spot and into the pool and began pushing his way across the flow of the river, making loud splashes. His height gave him a bit of an advantage when moving through the shallow water which was only up to about his thighs, Xun found it harder to move where the water completely obstructed his legs and leveled with his waist.

"_Oh no, oh no,_" Xun kept repeating in his head, he hated his situation, he hated how unlucky he was and he hated his height and lack of strength as he practically bound backwards for his weapons that was almost within reach yet so far away. His plan couldn't work, not at the pace he was moving, it was impossible for him to get even a few meters away from the man, in fact, Chao was getting scarily closer. He could almost laugh except that wasn't like him and it would be rather cruel.

Yes, he was within grabbing distance now but he decided to drag it a bit more so he could contemplate a bit more on what he should do after he got the boy. Desparate, Xun made one last leap for the swords and almost cried out in relief whe his hands touched the metal, but almost at the same time an arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him back. He squeaked, much to his disappointment at how unmanly that was, as he panicked and desparately clawed at his swords, then they were out of reach once more and his back hit the solid body of his enemy. He struggled ferociously, his futile attampt to escape the iron grip Ma Chao possessed. Chao grabbed one flailing wrist and held it back.

"Give it up, you know it's no use," he growled into the boy's ear, but it served only to make Xun panic even more and his strength increased surprisingly. Chao grunted as he was forced to apply more pressure to his grip, did the boy know he has this much power, he wondered.

With one swift movement he brought the boy down and pinned him to the stony bank. He stared at him unsure of what to do now that the Wu was completely helpless. Chao looked into his terrified golden eyes, watching Xun's beautiful features constantly change from horror to an unreadable look, like he was planning something and change back to fear when whatever went on in the boy's mind failed.

"Relax will you?"

Then Xun did something he would not usually do, he punched the large man, in the face. Perhaps out of panic his hidden instinct kicked in last attempt to do damage, but it made his situation no better and now he watched in fear as Chao glared at him, a dark mark beginning to form on the left side of his cheek.

"Ah-"

"Damn it!" Chao cursed and pinned both arms to the rock face, "Now you've done it!"

"Ah, no!" Xun gasped, he shut his eyes sure the Shu officer would run him through his spear now. Instead there was a splash as it was thrown aside into the water and instead of the cold steel blade against his skin something hot and wet passed over a sensitive spot on his neck, he shivered at the sensation and a moan unintentionally escaped from his lips. Chao slowly kissed his way up to the boy's lips, savoring the sweetness about him, he did not like being unsatisfied. Xun squirmed nervously underneath completely confused, questions and outbursts rapidly popping up in his young mind, "_Aren't we meant to fight? We're enemies! He's male, I'm male! What is going on!_"

"Ngh," he moaned when the Shu warrior snuck his tongue inside without warning, he lightly pushed him back, panting heavily for air.

"Wha-"

"This is your fault," Chao growled and attacked again, sucking on the tender spot at the base of the boy's throat and making his way down to his chest. He let go of Xun's wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him even closer. Xun panted even harder with the big General assaulting his senses, bringing too much pleasure at once while his mind was still in a mess.

"N-no, stop it," he yelped, arching his back when Chao began licking and sucking on his nipple, and then he forced one leg between the little warrior's legs prying them apart and pressed it against his hardening member. Xun's whimpers and gasps were turning him on more and more, if this went on any longer he feared he may not be able to hold back. But then again, he thought, he didn't **want** to hold back, he liked the boy this way.

Unfortunately for him, Xun had other ideas and he was pushed back roughly with surprising strength, stumbled back and was stunned for a moment.

Luckily, Xun was not slow and quickly grabbed his weapons and clothes and scrambled away over the bank and disappeared into the forest.

Ma Chao recovered and scratched the back of his neck, "Damn, got carried away," he cursed when he realized that he didn't mean to do those things, but what else was a man like him to do with a captive little warrior in his arms. Like every other normal male, he said, "I'll get him next time," smirked and walked away.


	4. Some things can't be forgotten

Xun rushed into his tent having avoided all and every nosy conversation his comrades attempted to start, usually questions on where he went or why he was so recklessly dressed this morning? Occasionally giving a one-worded reply if it was a superior that he did not know well, but not once did he slow down, not even for a second until he reached the safety of his tent. Out of sight from prying eyes, he pulled the fabric close behind him taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. When he felt the worst of the rush fading, he tied, with trembling hands the knots on the flaps. At least now no one could get in.

He staggered over to the simple bed, Xun's legs were jelly beneath him and fell back heavily on it, slid over the edge instead and landing on the hard makeshift floor. Xun sighed as he collected himself.

No matter how hard he tried, Lu Xun could not process it, the image of the Shu warrior whom he had fought before striding towards him, eyes glinting with desire. He did not even know him, only the name that he was famous by, Ma Chao the Splendid, Spear of Justice. A name merely thrown around in the presence of his superiors and comrades during meetings, he was, in fact, scarcely mentioned unless he posed a real threat.

It had little to do with Xun then but what was the mighty warrior to him now?

The strategist, out of ideas, plopped back onto his bed hugging the sheets close around him, his face flushed in memory of those electrifying sensations Ma Chao had made him experience. He could not deny that they were…irresistible, he had wanted more only to escape letting the other warrior continue by a fragment of will alone. And now, Xun wanted to go back, admiting just how much he wanted to willingly let himself be found, these dirty little thoughts kept coming.

"What am I thinking of, of course not!" he grumbled to himself, but one could never hide their desires and curiosities from themselves.

"Lu Xun? Are you alright?"

Xun froze, feeling as if he'd been caught in the act but quickly collected himself, what was there to be afraid of. Nothing Ling Tong needed or ever come to know.

"I-I'm fine," he lied shakily, cursing his pounding heart.

"From the speed you were taking to your tent and how you just ignored everyone it doesn't seem like you're 'fine'," Tong insisted, he was a little annoyed to find himself forced to stand at the door, Lord Sun Quan had requested him to find out whatever the matter was with Lu Xun, while he had other things he himself had to sort out. But better him than damned Ning, the pirate would be stupid enough to attempt whatever his ability allowed, most likely to end in a much worse situation. Tong didn't care that much but to heck with it.

"Really, I'm alright, but I'm kind of exhausted right now," Xun replied, lifting his head slightly to listen for anymore protests. Silence for a while.

"Alright, whatever you say, get some rest," Ling Tong finally said. Xun listened as footsteps padded away until they were gone. Sleepiness kicking in, he let his head fall on the pillow and was soon fast asleep, hoping in the back of his mind he would not be plagued by awkward dreams.

"So what's up with the kid?" Ning asked Ling Tong casually as well as rudely, he walked up along just as Tong moved away from the tent. The other man muttered in irritation, he was definitely not happy seeing the damned pirate, "Ning don't even try to break your way in," he warned noting how he stared at the tent door as if he was scheming something.

Quickly Gan Ning broke his gaze.

"Huh? What?"

Tong rolled his eyes to the sky and stalked off, leaving Ning, ignorant of any appropriateness stunned for a while before finding himself and running after his irritated comrade.

"Hey, hey, what? What did I say?"

ÀÀÀÀÀ

Ma Chao didn't feel like himself anymore, he had changed so much he couldn't recall who he was weeks ago. He ws shocked. Just in a matter of weeks, that boy had that much influence on him!

But one thing didn't change, he was still straightforward and already the view of being with the Wu warrior didn't seem so unbelievable and impossible. But more than likely, his comrades would think otherwise, and their reactions, though, though amusing would prove bothersome, so Chao kept quiet about the whole affair.

"Chao?" a familiar voice called, penetrating through his train of thought. His eyes opened and spotted in the distance, Xing Cai gradually making her way towards him. Her hand was over her eyes to protect them from the sun. As usual she was dressed in armor. Trotting on light feet, she greeted him with a warm smile, her arms were held behind her back.

"Are you ok? When I saw you there, you looked spaced out," she said. Chao shook his head, "Really?"

Cai nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Don't worry I am alright," Chao assured. Xing Cai watched him alittle longer, suspicious and worried about his drastic change of behavior. He looked more dazed now, like something weighed heavily on his mind, and it showed no signs of stopping. It was affecting the way other people regarded him and he didn't seem to notice at all.

"You've been like that for some time, you have something to talk about," she said, it was no question and Ma Chao was beginning to panic at the girl's incredible insight. He hoped that at least she wouldn't notice him sweat a little.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about our lord, and what we should do if he isn't here anymore," Chao lied as best he could.

"He has appointed a new leader for us, don't you know?" Chao stared back in surprise.

"He did?" His reaction made the girl frown and he realized it didn't help cover his situation any better. She took a step closer and looked deeper into his brown eyes, searching for a hint.

"Yes, he did. Weren't you listening before?" Chao quickly shifted his gaze from side to side, he was beginning to run out of ideas in his panic.

"Uh, yeah, of course I did, I was, I'm just a little slow today." He glanced at her to see her reaction, it was not favorable and she didn't seem to be buying it. He had a gut feeling it was time to go.

"I, have to go. There are some things I need to tend to," he said quickly before striding away, taking long steps and occasionally turning his head a little to check from the corner of his eye if the Cai was following or trying to stop him. Fortunately, she had not moved from her original spot.

He continued on until he was sure he was out of sight.

Xing Cai glared suspiciously at Chao's back as he gradually disappeared along the path she came.

He was becoming extremely suspicious. At first his change in personality was acceptable and she found was quite happy when he began to warm up to people, but now he was also dreaming too much and not noticing things around him. His gaze often looked as though he was longing for something. Cai was always a very curious girl and never the type to leave people to their own business if something was up and Chao would not be an exception.

As Chao completely vanished from her line of sight she decided, she would get to the bottom of this.

Other officers often told her she was sometimes far to nosy, but she'd say, nothing would change that, that's who she is.

Chao was bent over panting, he found that he did not stop even though his mind screamed at him that Cai had lost him and he ended up walking from one end of the area to the next which was quite a distance. Though now he could be assured, he was far out of anybody's sight.

Chao landed heavily on the ground and he stared up into the sky, watching silently as clouds drifted lazily above.

He chuckled a little, how stupid he felt right now, all because of one incident leading into a bigger problem and he lacked the ability to just forget about it. Now he had no way of turning back, eventually something inconvenient was going to happen.

He lay back on the grass and absentmindedly began to trace the image of the Wu strategist's face and figure as they formed before him in his mind. He sighed, would he ever get the boy again, just what was he putting at risk?

Perhaps, he must let things happen in order as decided by the Gods, fate, he knew would determine both their paths.

Though he could not deny that his mind will never stop wandering back to him, it was like sticking his head up trying to look for the warrior in a crowd. He had to, for now, concentrate on not arousing suspicion.

But Chao had a nagging feeling, there was someone who he can no longer shake off.


	5. Eventually

"Lu Xun, wake up!"

Xun jumped with a start and fell back on the chair, pain seared through his spine when he landed and for a moment couldn't get up so he lay there grimacing.

A figure rushed to his side and eased him up on his feet.

"Geez, Xun, having nightmares?" Ling Tong asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and you were in it," Xun bit back, Tong couldn't hold back a smirk, the kid was getting better at that, soon he'll be breaking hearts with that wit of his and it only made him look more like a woman which was worrying, very worrying.

"What is it that you so needed to startle me awake for?" Xun continued with sarcasm still in his voice. Ouch, Tong chuckled internally, he's getting there already, "Lord Sun Quan clearly said we'll be fighting against Cao Pi at He Fei castle in two days time, we need to preparing starting today. But not without you, after all, you are Wu's best strategist."

Xun let out a weary breath and glanced sadly at the man, "I'm not their best strategist, I'm their only strategist," he corrected. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand rest over his shoulder and turned back to catch the sympathetic yet unbelieving look in Ling Tongs eyes, they shut closed as he shook his head, denying the boy's sad, modest reply.

"Still not over them are you?" he said, it was no question.

Xun realized what he said but he couldn't take it back, he cleared his throat a little, a hand over his chest as he thought of a diversion as best he could, "I mean…nothing." He dropped his hand, he couldn't think of anything. At this point, there was nothing or at least nothing Tong could think of to say, but he knew Xun was perfectly aware that he was not fooling anyone. He dropped the subject anyway.

"Hurry up and get over there already," he said then left.

Xun had lied and Ling Tong was nowhere near his nightmare last night, he couldn't possibly tell the man what his dream was about, it was too embarrassing and even saying the word ten thousand times wouldn't be enough to fit how he felt now.

He saw himself standing before the warrior once again but not with a glare that adversaries wore or a look of fear, his face was a mask of pure serenity and the Shu warrior had a fire in his eyes which Xun couldn't identify.

Then the unbelievable, as if he was another person, Xun stepped forward, undoing his collar and appeared to completely surrender himself to the other man, who almost instantly grabbed him, pulling the tiny figure into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips, Xun almost screamed watching himself, he could hear as his hand slapped across his mouth to stop any sound from escaping and merely gasped.

The Shu warrior continued kissing his way down the young strategist's jaw and eagerly attacked the tender spots on Xun's neck, earning himself a moan and left him gasping as the larger man continued to assault his senses.

All the while, the other warrior didn't even pause as he moved even lower down, his hand even further as it reached his pants and began to slowly and agonizingly remove the young man's clothing. Thankfully Ling Tong woke him up before too much happened.

Xun was still blushing as he prepared himself for the meeting, he shook his head as he made a firm decision to just forget about it, just a dream after all, he said to himself, he sincerely hoped it would not come back into his thoughts and disrupt his concentration during the meeting.

"Ah, Xun, you came," Sun Quan said happily as he noticed the boy make a quiet entrance almost taking his place around the table unnoticed, unfortunately for him though, Quan was standing, facing directly the entrance, but he couldn't help but think how stealthy and skilled his strategist was becoming. It would be a nice change from all the stomping and noisy officers he had under his command, and possibly prove to be useful.

"My apologies, my Lord."

"This is the layout of He Fei castle that our spies and scouts gathered, it is complex and most likely going to be difficult to infiltrate," Quan said, passing a expertly drawn map to Xun, he took it and studied it intently, eyes flickering as they glanced all over the paper. He could see entrances dotted all over, the biggest ones were the front. The scouts had even measured out approximately how thick the walls were, "Hmm," he mumbled as he read the information carefully, "Reinforced with stone and thick, several dozen meters thick with soldiers standing guard at all times but…" he trailed off there. His seniors, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng before him had both warned him that not everything is the way it seems a first glance, that there is always a way around even the strongest defence, always look beyond what you see they told him, see what can happen, that is how a strategist works.

"My lord, though it seems that we can not break them down we can however access the castle from the entrances."

"But surely they will be well guarded and impossible to force open?" one officer spoke up, questioning the proposed strategy.

"Ye, they will be, yet even with an army as vast as Wei's, they cannot defend every entrance as equally, that is why we'll attack from all sides, rival their force with our own."

"Even with a large number of troops how do we predict which gate will fall first?" another officer questioned. Lu Xun took a moment to gather his thoughts.

We will not deploy all of our soldiers, yet. Let one or two troops divert Wei's attention to, perhaps the main gate, then when the time is right, Lord Sun Quan," Lu Xun said looking up at his commander, "You may issue the order to step on the land and attack the side entrances."

Sun Quan smiled, what a fine strategist Lu Xun has become, Zhou Yu and his teacher Lu Meng would be proud to see him.

"We will go according to the plan then, see to it that preparations are made and ready our fleets," he said turning to each and every officer, "He Fei is believed to be the strongest and most reinforced castle in all of China, conquer this and we will have established once and for all the might of Wu!"

Cheers filled the tent. Lu Xun being shy and small compared to the others simply smiled on as their determination was displayed in a magnificent sense of community and family. That was the principle of Wu, the very belief the Sun family lived by and fought to unite the land with, and Xun would strive to bring an end to this chaos and fulfill his previous lord, Sun Jians and Lord Sun Quan's dream.

"When we have defeated Wei, Shu will be next," Xun shivered a little at the mention of the force's name, his mind unwittingly darted back to the warrior from Shu, "And if we can beat Wei, then surely we can defeat Shu as well." The officers around the table cheered in agreement again, all except Xun who wasn't feeling as confident as he wished. He bowed his head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping to his cheeks, Xun hoped the sudden movement wouldn't arouse attention from the others.

The officers left the tent one by one, Lu Xun not far behind and managed to squeeze somewhere in between the middle and the back, as quickly as he could to avoid any comments his Lord might have for him. Xun was in no form to hear them and feared that it might start bringing up some awkward moments, if that happened, it would damage his esteem, as shaky as it is now. He shook his head fervently, frowning at his lack of focus on the task at hand, what was important now was to help the others prepare for the fight against Wei and plan carefully what orders he would be issuing in the heat of the battle. He had a difficult part to play indeed, anticipating the direction of battle was nowhere near easy, and to have been so easily distracted…Xun scolded himself and set up a new rule, no distractions or there will be pain._But just a little wandering back, when would he meet the great warrior agai-_. "No!" Xun hissed, pinching his own cheek, a little bit of delayed reaction but before long pain set in, "Ow!" Xun exclaimed under his rubbed at the redness that was beginning to appear on the flesh. He grumbled shamefully to himself. "Ugh, what next? Giving myself the slap?…This is really embarrassing."


	6. Beginning of a Battle

Wan Fei took his time patroling to all the watchtowers and back, it was another peaceful day on the walls of He Fei and the sun was being somewhat generous as not to completely smother everything in heat. It was boring walking back and forth on the walls, he hadnt expected to be assigned this, he was supposed to be down at the baracks with his comrades probably drinking or going on and on about their lives and how much they missed their wives and family, having bouts with them and betting.

But not today, no, he had to go and be a lookout, and here he thought the job was reserved for the young ones who had too much time and energy to spare.

He passed once again into the shade of one of the many towers that stood, embedded into the wall, his legs already the strength of jelly. Pausing, Wan Fei sat on the stone for a little rest, soon, though a younger guard spotted him and shooed him on.

Goodness, couldnt they tell when an old man was tired? Had they no respect for the more elderly?

Grumbling, the soldier trudged on, continuing the patrol. It was turning out to be an unbearable day, tiring yet boring as well which was not a good combination for one like him.

Fei looked up, on the bright side, it was such an honor to be serving the Wei army, to have been in the presence of Cao Cao himself, the mightiest warrior he had ever known, possessing amazing strength and intellect. Though the great man was no longer in command, his son was not short of his fathers talent, lacking not one thing Lord Cao Cao had been. Rumor had it that perhaps surpassing his father greatly, the very proof that children do go beyond their parents expectations.

Yes, Wan Fei was beginning to feel better. It always benefits one to distract himself with wandering thoughts.

He was already halfway to the next turret when Fei absentmindedly looked out to the horizon beyond the castle. What he saw would be the beginning of a long and fierce battle, as he scrambled across the wall to the next tower, ships upon ships with red sails began to blocked the line where the sky and sea met and was quickly approaching, gliding silently over the water.

Wan Fei alerted every other soldier on the same section of the wall with his frantic cries, Wu is coming! Theyre at our walls! Wu is coming! His panicked message spread around to all the soldiers and only seconds later, Cao Pi got the message.

Hmm, so, Wu have come to fight, and here I was beginning to think they were nothing but cowards capable of attacking weaklings like themselves, Pi said with an amused grin. Zhen Ji stood by him watching, waiting for the order. Beneath her beautiful, cool exterior, she was a blood-thirsty beast and she wanted to kill now.

Cao Pi was in deep thought, whether to meet them out at sea with their own navy or let them right up to their doorstep where Wei could strike them down on the spot. When he felt a light, delicate touch on his shoulder, he looked up to see his beautiful wife, eyes burning like fire yearning for the thrill of battle.

Of course Zhen Ji, soon, right now I wonder if we should go and welcome our enemy while they are still coming?

Sima Yi, on the other side of the throne stepped in, he was very excited to know that Wu was coming. No doubt since both their valued strategists death, the boy would be there taking his place as their only lead strategist. Hed been very fascinated with the boy since he laid eyes on him at the battle of Fan castle, how would Wus strategist fare against him, Sima Yi a pure genius.

Perhaps, you should consider letting them come to us first, make them think we dont lnow theyre here, then we throw them down into heavy battle the moment they leave their ship. I doubt anyone can take that much of a surprise, he suggested slyly, waving the fan slowly.

An ambush, that sounds good, we shall counter theirs with our own, Pi declared and stood tall from his throne and strode over to the stand where his weapons lay, Ji followed, snatching up her beloved deadly flute.

Come, my darling Zhen, let us meet our guests, Pi smirked taking his weapon, he motioned to his wife earning a enchantingly beautiful sly smile from Ji, together the strode from the throne room, followed soon after by Sima Yi, still contemplating a strategy.

"My Lady, terrible news," a soldier suddenly exclaimed, almost throwing himself on his knees in fron to Xing Cai. She jumped back a step with surprise but regained her calm and addressed the man gently.

"What is it?" she asked him softly, seeing as he was trembling. The soldier looked very distressed and though he remembered his formalities, found it hard to display self-control in front of superior.

He stuttered and stammered for a bit, paused as he secretly searched Cai's face for inspiration, for strength, before finally letting it out with a shaken voice.

"Y-your father, Lord Zhang Fei, h-has…been murdered, my Lady!" Suddenly Xing Cai couldn't thnk of anything else, she felt the denial rising in her chest but also the horror alongside it, then she could think of only one thing, see him herself. So she ran.

The soldier, at this point was still on his knees, staring on speechless. He just watched her dash away, sympathy and sorrow circulating in his mind. Realizing that he was alone in an awkward position, he got up and dusted himself off.

"Poor girl," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Father!" Xing Cai shrieked as she practically tore through the doors, eyes looked up towards her, surprised but sad also. There were many officers present in mourning, she could recognize instantly, Zhuge Liang, a look of grief and nagging worry stretched over his usually calm, collected face. His pupil and succeeding strategist, Jiang Wei at his side with a more simple expression, pure sympathy and loss. Ma Chao was there too, at the far side of the gathering. In the center, there lay a simple wooden table, more like a pedestal with sturdy legs and frame, more special than a simple piece of furniture but not made as carefully or reverently as a palace's or temple. On it, pressing it firmly to the ground was the body of her father, the Great Zhang Fei covered in a white cloth.

Liu Bei, could not be there, he would no doubt collapse on the spot from his already weak state.

Cai was glad her lord was not there as she lost control over herself, she clung to the corpse crying bitterly, all others in the tent seemed to disappear. She could feel no shame. It remained like that for a long time, as the other officers looked on mournfully. Ma Chao stared into the ground, he wanted to leave badly but felt it would be a bad idea, a rude action such as that was unnecessary but he couldn't bear seeing the young girl cry so much.

Half an hour later, when the gathering ended, Chao spotted the tiny girl stumbling awkwardly from the tent, her eyes still filled so she couldn't see, Cai's looked terrible, her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red raw from salty tears. Reluctantly he made his way over, catching her as she nearly tripped to the ground, Chao wan't sure what to say, sorry didn't make sense in his head.

"Thanks," Cai said, her voice was shaky but the appreciated tone was clear, now, Ma Chao was here, she needed him more than before.

"I think you should sit down first," he suggested guiding her towards one of the camp fires. It was nice despite being a warm night to be close to a fire, Xing Cai lowered herself down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs curling up tightly, Chao took his place beside her.

"I hope they know to put some peach blossoms and his favorite wine cup on his grave," she said quietly.

Ma Chao watched her awkwardly, all she was saying was so personal and emotional he hadn't a clue how to respond, "Xing Cai, I-" he began to say but his mouth closed again, he couldn't bring himself to say sorry, the words just seemed so irrelevant.

"I'm sorry, Chao, I must be making you so uncomfortable," Cai smiled wryly at the officer. He shook his head.

Xing Cai stared solemnly back at the crackling flames, "I just wonder, why all this had to happen, why do I lose the people I love."

That was a clear signal, "It's ok Cai, to let it out." The girl stared at him for a moment, a little surprised and hesitant, but soon, the emotions bubbled over and the cold wall broke again. Xing Cai sobbed a little, her beautiful face soured up as the tears spilled over once more, then the wails came and she threw herself into the warrior's arms. Ma Chao was taken back, flinching slightly from the contact but soon the tension eased away and he put one arm around the girl and patted her head with his other hand, she was so much like a sad little girl who'd gotten lost. Luckily, there was no one else around to listen to her sobs and he stayed like that for a while, gazing up at the sky as Cai released all the pent up sadness.

Minutes later, she sat back wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist, she looked terrible. Her eyes were swollen and red again and her cheeks were red, raw from the saltiness but she had an adorable, embarrassed smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish making you listen to my whining," she said apologetically. Chao shook his head once more, "I'd prefer that to watching you break yourself under the burden, I know what it is like, losing those you love."

"That's right, you lost your father."

"And I seek to avenge his death."

Xing Cai looked up at the stars, the moon was half hidden by the clouds, drifting slowly through the dark sea. A cool breeze blowing through.

"I don't think, I'm going to go for revenge, now the people of Shu need us more than ever I must fight for them rather than myself, she breathed, a rush of air sighing through her lips as the heaviness was lifted from her, "I must always remember that, for my people."

She turned to Chao, "Do you think that's…strange?"

"No, I think that is a very noble thing, it is a belief that is pure and not anger driven and you must live by your beliefs." The stars seemed to call to Ma Chao as he couldn't help but gaze toward the night sky once again, the majestic moon seemed to smile down surrounded by her cloak of stars.

"For years I have sought revenge, I still do because I believe one must finish what he starts."

The spirits were sad, Chao believed but he could feel they were happy that he at least understood, though he would never give up his decision.

"Xing Cai, I'm glad you could take a path different than mine, a pure hearted decision such as yours, you must never stop believing."

"What about you, Chao?"

He paused, "I have decided and will live by my decision until it is fulfilled…or die with it." Xing Cai turned back solemnly to the ground, she wished there was a way to change his mind, Chao could tell but she knew him well enough to understand, this is him, and always would be.

Cai laid a hand on his and smiled, "I hope someday, your wish will come true and then you will be free."

With that, she stood up and left, all her sorrow suddenly lifted, Cai felt light, light enough to fly like the Emerald Dragon in her father's tales. She will miss him but Cai knew Zhang Fei, her beloved father and teacher, would watch over her and her people will not leave her. She will not stand alone, with her people as her strength. Cai was so happy all of a sudden she had not realized that she was running.

Chao had been watching as the girl half-skipped and ran off. He turned back smiling into the crackling flames, it lifted his spirit just seeing Cai happy again, the heaviness did not suit her one bit.

Somehow, he wished for a moment that he could be as care-free and light spirited as the girl, that he could have chosen to walk the path that she chose, but he never believed on turning back on a decision, that was his rule. But that was alright, he thought, he'll learn to be a better person.

It was getting late and Ma Chao decided it best to return to his tent and call it a night, but just as he got up on his feet and was turning to leave, a soldier fell to his knees in a hasty kneel before him. He seemed distressed with an urgent message.

"Terrible news my Lord, Lord Liu Bei has worsened after learning of Lord Zhang fei's death," he said.

Ma Chao stopped, "What? Now my Lord is dying?"

The man nodded, "My orders are to pass this message on to as many as possible and find a doctor who can save him."

"Forget searching, get Zhuge Liang, he must know what to do!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Hastily, the soldier got to his feet and hurried away. Ma Chao wasted no time and immediately headed for his Lord's side.


End file.
